The Sweetest Kiss
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Violent, passionate, intense. Fireworks and sparks, but things always end with a bang. Bryan/Queen


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Violent , passionate, intense. Fireworks and sparks, but things always end with a bang. Bryan/Queen

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: Well I'm back again, this time with a fic dedicated to some one who is a neurotic, melodramatic, paranoid, nutty bitch- 

**Muse:** See Squish she does love you really.

Lamb: Who is so far round the bend she's practically out of sight. But also so happens to be one of the best friends I could have ever asked for. And I'm sorry for worrying you, and then messing things up even more with the help of my phone.

_Dedi:_ The world was really out to screw thing up big style this time round, so **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

**The Sweetest Kiss**

She didn't flinch as the door was violently shoved open and crashed hard enough against the wall to chip the paint-work. She raised her head from the book she was reading, marking the spot with a scarlet nail, and observed her irate lover as he stalked across the room to the drink's cabinet, his silver eyes were dark with the temper that radiated from him in almost palpable waves. He pulled the vodka bottle from its shelf and poured what look like, to Queen's well trained eye, a double and then swallowed it in one go.

"A vile, loathsome creature that should have been strangled at birth." Bryan snarled his fists clenched till the knuckles showed white as he slammed the glass back down.

"Are you talking to me?" Queen asked demurely, pushing a strand of onyx hair behind one delicate ear. The male turned, noticing her presence for the first time since entering the room. His eyes raking over her, taking in every detail, from the bare feet with their painted nails, to thigh length black skirt that left her pale legs exposed, to the short sleeved white shirt that hugged her breasts snugly and left the top of her black lace bra exposed.

"To you? No," Some of the tension receded from his jaw a he smirked at her. "About you? Possibly." She regarded him coolly, placing her now closed book on the tables beside her as she rose and prepared to leave the room, and him, to their solitude.

"Aww," He said mockingly as his temper faded. "Have I upset you?"

"No, no." She said in a voice dripping with honey as she turned to face him. "Sticks and stones may brake my bones…" She continued, waving a hand airily to dismiss his comment.

"But whips and spurs excite you?" Bryan raised an eyebrow at her; it was a statement rather than a question and one that received a low growl from the girl as with a toss of her head she once more headed for the door.

Head bent as she reached for the door she felt rather than heard him move and with three swift strides he had covered the distance between them, seizing her upper arms in a vice like grip. She bit her lip as the presser on her arms increased as he pulled her hard against him, before bending his head to her neck.

Queen gasped and wriggled in his grip as his teeth bit and nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck, turning the ivory skin to a mottled angry red. She hissed with pain as one canine scrapped along her collarbone almost hard enough to brake her skin as she continued to try and twist free.

With a shoulder-wrenching tug, the black haired girl pulled her right arm free from Bryan's hold and spun with difficulty on the spot with such force that her left arm still captured in his steal grip was twisted painfully at an angle behind her back. As she faced him a red flush of rage and lust coloured her normally pale skin and her jet black eyes seemed bottomless and twice their usual size.

Queen tossed her head up her eyes sparkling with malicious pleasure as with out warning she brought her right hand up and slapped her lover hard across the face. His skin felt hot under the palm of her hand, for instead of striking him and moving on she let her hand remain momentarily on the once cool skin of his check. Her fingers slid over the line of his jaw, in a soft almost loving caress, then darted and entangled themselves in his hair. Seizing a fist full of the silver strands she pulled his mouth crashing down onto hers.

Bryan released the grip he still had on her as his arms snaked down her torso, his right wrapping tight about her mid back and his left caressing the soft curve of her ass. She bit down hard on his lower lip, relishing the coppery taste of his blood on her tongue as she arched her body up, pressing closer to him. He snarled into the hot cavern of her mouth and using his size advantage pushed her roughly against the wall.

Queens back jolted painfully against the wall hissing while at the same time arching into the pain, relishing the sharp stabbing sensation as Bryan screwed his knuckles into the curve of her spine. Her scarlet painted nails dug deep into his silver bangs till they scraped into his skull, he pushed his mouth so violently onto hers that their teeth clashed together and her nails raked so deep on his head that her fingers became sticky with blood. Gasping for breath they separated, but Bryan kept her pinned between his body and the hard, unyielding wall.

"God I want to fuck you." He rasped into the pink shell of her ear.

Queen just smirked sadistically and with her hands still fisted in his hair pulled Bryan's mouth back down to her own. Lips, teeth, tongue. He wanted her, all of her and he wasn't going to wait as second longer. Roughly Bryan grabbed at the bottom of her tight black skirt and swiftly pulled up past her hips before dropping his hands to his own belt.

Sliding her hands from his hair and over broad shoulders she began to tare savagely at the buttons on his shirt and then pulled impatiently at the fabric so the tiny buttons her pulled free and jumped and spun on the floor. As Bryan lifted her part way off the ground Queen reflected that they always did have the sweetest of kisses.

* * *

Lamb: And I'm stopping it before it becomes 'M' rated, as it has done every time I've tried to write this pairing. 

**Muse:** I think PWP lemonade nightmare was the term you used.

Lamb: Sounds about right. Well Squish this was the best apologia I could come up with, I hope you like it.

_Dedi:_ Well please everyone let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
